Through a Wolf's Eyes
by lonewolf900
Summary: This story has my some of my characters and the wolf's rain characters. I do not own Wolf's Rain so don't sue me. Enjoy the story. Note: Not sorted by chapters all in one!


Wolf's Rain 

Note:

_All trademarks and copyrights are the property of the respective holders..Please do not sue me...Gem and Natalie are my characters._

_Gem tells the story._

Chapter 1 Terror in Town 

'I didn't know anything about Paradise. My mother had gone there many times. The pack and I were on our way there with mother and father when we were separated. Now here I am alone in this weird forest hoping to find my pack, my mother, my father, my sister, and Paradise.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'My sister, Natalie and I have been walking for days. Looking for anyone to help us find our way to Paradise and our family. So far all we've found has be nothing but trouble. Hunters chasing us, and then nobles trying to shot us down. Is Paradise worth all this?'

"Natalie do you think Paradise is worth all this?"

"Mama said Paradise is beautiful and wolves can run free. Plus there are pretty flowers."

'Nat was a child at heart. Even though she was older then me, she never treated me any different.'

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

'I guess I shouldn't worry I mean its not like we're dead or anything. All though we do not know if our parents or the pack is alive.'

"Gem it looks like you've got something on your mind?"

"I'm okay, I'm just hungry that's all."

"Yea we haven't eaten for days."

'Even though it was a days, it felt like months. I would have eaten anything, a carrot or tree bark.'

"Gem look! A town meaning food!"

'I was so glad to hear the word food. The one problem was it was a town and that meant humans..'

"Come on Gem."

'Before I could say anything she was off. I knew this would be trouble.'

'We made it to the town, but everyone was looking at us. Natalie didn't seem to mine at all. She just cared about getting to Paradise. I know its important to her since mother found it a million times and it would be humiliating if her own daughters couldn't find it by themselves.'

"Come on Gem lets get something to eat."

'I didn't know what to say I mean I was hungry, but with everyone whispering and looking at us I was a bit nervous about being here.'

"Gem...come on! You're hungry right?"

"Yeah..."

'What else was I going to say 'no lets leave this town and find another place.' She was already ahead of myself so I decided to go with her.'

'We enter a bar, it was very small, very dark and everyone wore black. When we entered everyone jumped up out of their seats and reached inside their pockets.'

"WOLVES!!!!!"

'A man screamed. Before we knew it gun shoots were going off like crazy and everyone came charging at us. I tried to fight them off until I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in cage.'

"Sister. Are you here?"

To Be continued...........

_Chapter 2 The Curse of Being a Wolf coming soon_

Chapter 2 The Curse of Being of a Wolf 

"Sister are you here?"

"I'm all right. Sister!"

'I didn't know where we were, but I was glad that Nat was ok. Just then a man with a dog and a woman with blonde hair came by us.'

"So are there really wolves?"

"Yea. Two females it looks like. I'll get my gun ready and tomorrow morning we'll get rid of them."

"Quent these are not the wolves we are after."

"I DON'T CARE! The wolves will die tomorrow."

'He walked away with his dog. The lady looked at me for a while. She reached in the cage to pat my head. I didn't want to be treated like a dog; I backed up and growled at her. She didn't touch me after that.'

'Nat was out like a light while I looked up the sky wishing I was with the pack and running free in cold wind night. I cried myself to sleep that night.'

"So are they one of us?"

"Yea."

"Should we help them?"

"Sister wake up."

'I didn't want to wake up, but since Nat kept calling my name I decided to wake up and face the music. I opened my eyes and to my surprise I saw four male wolves standing in front of my cage, but not only were the four male wolves outside my cage, but so was my sister.'

'A cubby wolf came up to my cage and pulled out a pin. He placed the pin in the key hole and opened the cage. The youngest wolf helped me out of the cage. I felt the warmth of the sun on my back.'

"WOLVES!"

'It was the man and his dog. He began to shot at us, we ran for our lives. The white wolf ran one way, while the cubby wolf and the gray wolf fought off the guards. Nat, the young wolf, and I escaped from the line of fire.'

"Are you're friends going to be okay?"

"Don't worry they'll be okay."

' I was a little worried since they hadn't returned yet. Just then a strange noise came from the bushes. Out of the bushes came the cubby wolf, the gray wolf and the white wolf, but the cubby wolf was shot in the arm.'

"Hige are you okay?"

"I'm Toboe it's nothing to worry about."

"Let me take a look at it."

'I walked over to him to look at his arm. He was nervous since he didn't know me.'

"Don't worry Hige, my sister is good at taking care of wounds."

'Hige looked at me as I looked at his wound. He smiled and I smiled back. I didn't know what to say since this was my first time being around male wolf other then my father and the pack.'

"So where are you guys heading to?"

'Nat asked the white wolf.'

"Paradise."

To be continued......

_Chapter 3 New Adventures_ _Coming Soon_

Chapter 3 A New Adventure

"That where we are heading too!"

'Toboe looked at me and smiled. Tsume on the other hand wasn't very happy.'

"So if you two are going to Paradise maybe we should team up. I mean we are all going the same way."

'Hige looked at me and smiled. I didn't know what to say. I mean my sister and I were on our way there. I looked at Nat, who was smiling, and that only meant that she liked the idea.'

"I don't know. Having 2 female gray wolves, and since their kind is not around anymore they might be in the way."

'Tsume had some good pointers. Hige, on the other hand, had something to say about Tsume's comment about my sister and I.'

"Lighten up Tsume, the girls are fine besides they seem to be strong and brave to get this far!"

"Shut up Hige! You are always shaking your tail whenever pretty wolves come around. So for once in your life can you at least think about the consequences about having menacing girls."

"TAKE THAT BACK TSUME! YOU-"

"Its okay Hige, he doesn't have apologized. Nat and I can find Paradise on our own. We can all meet up at Paradise."

'Nat didn't say anything. She just looked at Tsume for a while. Could she really be having feelings for Tsume?'

"NO ITS NOT OKAY! TSUME YOU-"

"HIGE! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE AN-"

"HIGE. TSUME. ENOUGH!"

'Kiba growled at both of them and walked toward me.'

"You and your sister are welcome to come with us. We always need another nose around."

'I wasn't sure what to say but I guess it was fine since Nat walked up to Kiba and said "We'd love to join you." I looked toward Toboe and Hige and saw smiles on both of their faces.'

"Then lets go."

"Which way Gem?"

'Kiba stopped in his tracks and looked at me for a moment. Nat looked at me and smiled. I closed my eyes and soon felt a cooling breeze and a sweet smell.'

"That way. To the North."

'Tsume eyes were narrow and his look was very cold, Toboe jaw was wide opened and Hige grinned.'

"My sister has a great nose and instanced. That's why we have were able to get so far."

'Nat looked at me and grinned.'

"Then lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'We walked through the woods for sometime. Just then a bright light came out of now where.'

"Looks like a town."

"It is a town. If you have good sense why couldn't you sense the town?"

'Tsume smiled at me. Hige's eyes narrowed and I know he wanted to say something but he didn't want to fight about it.'

"Come guys lets not fight. Besides Gem is getting us to Paradise."

'Everyone was grouchy and mad about my sister and I joining them except for Hige.'

"Over here! I think they're over here!"

"I don't think we are welcome!"

'I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the ground. Everyone had moved toward the tree. I gathered my courage and jumped, but I didn't get make it up to Kiba and the others.'

"Guys I'm stuck!"

'I looked down at my feet and saw nothing but mud around. I knew I was in trouble.'

"Put your arms around my neck Gem."

'I turned around and saw Kiba.'

"Kiba!"

'I rapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. He jumped into the darkness and just in time too. I almost ended up in the hands of a human. I opened my eyes when I heard Toboe ask me if I was all right. I was so glad to be with the others that I almost cried.'

"All right now that that's settled lets keep moving."

"Where do we go from here now?"

'Toboe looked at me. I didn't know which way to go. All I could smell was Kiba. I didn't unwrap my arms until I strange noise came from the skies. I looked up but I didn't see anything.'

"What's wrong Gem?"

'Kiba put me down. I didn't know what it was, but it was beautiful.'

"Someone's singing. Its really beautiful."

"Cheza."

"Who?"

"Cheza the flower maiden she was taken from us."

"Who took her?"

"A noble."

'I known we were in trouble. The flower maiden was close as well as the noble who took her. The song began to fade away. A new feeling came over me and it wasn't a good feeling either. It was a cold lonely feeling.'

"Are you okay sister?"

"Cheza."

To be continued......

_Chapter 4 Flower's and Surprises Coming Soon_

Chapter 4 Flowers and Surprises

"Sister, it's the lunar flower, Cheza, that they're talking about."

"Oh perfect! I am guessing that we are going after her."

'Kiba looked at me and nodded his head. I looked in the starlight sky. Nothing was in the sky. I was wondering if my nose was wrong this time. Just then the sent was strong. I looked up again and there it was, a giant ship. It was moving quickly.'

"Come on!"

'Kiba and the guys were gone in a flash. Nat and I chased after them. I didn't think I would make it. The guys stopped. The ship was landing; it was very big and black. The sent of noble was all over the ship. I wasn't scared until the door opened. A man in a long black rode with and long black hair. Beside the man was a woman in a pink cape and boots. She wore a white outfit and she had pink hair. The sent of flower was coming off her and the man had noble all over him.'

"Give Cheza to us!"

"Wolves, you think I would give Cheza back to you? I think not!"

'Cheza started to walked toward us. The man became angry and grabbed her by the arm. I didn't know what came over me but I had to stop him from hurting her. I ran toward the noble in full speed and bit his hand. He let her go. Cheza landed on the ground, but she was all right. The noble looked and grinned. I stood next to Cheza just in case he would try to pull another stunt like that again.'

"Well, well, I never thought I would run into Kinya's daughter. I have to say you are very attractive!"

'He touched my face. He was wearing gloves and the sent of him stunk. I couldn't take the feeling of his glove or the sent of him, so I bit him.'

"That had to hurt!"

'I heard Toboe say. But he didn't he smack me or shot at me. What was with this guy?'

"You are strong. Just like your mother."

"My mother! What do you know about my mother?"

"Your mother was my first love. She was beautiful, caring and full of love. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then she told me she was in love with someone else. I was crushed, but I still think of her now and then."

"Who are you?"

"Darica."

"BACK OFF!"

'Was about to touch me again when Hige growled at him. I felt scared again but with my sister behind me I knew everything would be all right.'

"Its not very polite to yell wolf. Besides I didn't even get to tell her that her sister doesn't have the same birth mother. Your father meet another wolf before your mother."

'He smiled again. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't my sister. We had the same father but not the same mother. Cheza began to stand up. The smell of flowers calmed me but I was still afraid of what he had in mind.'

"Come with me, and we shall find paradise together."

"LISTEN BUDDY, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT!"

"HIGE!"

'I don't know what came over me but I had to calm him down before Hige did something he would regret."

"Think about it and I will return in 5 days."

'He didn't do anything to me; all he did was talk Cheza by the arm and drag her in the ship. Kiba ran after him but smacked him with a metal stick knocking him on the ground. Toboe ran over to Kiba and helped him up. I looked behind me and the ship was gone.'

"I can't believe he loved my mother...and he still thinks about her...what do I do know?"

"Well I just glad you didn't go with that guy."

"Yea but he got Cheza."

"Don't worry will get her back."

'And with that Kiba walked away.'

_Chapter 5 Tsume and Nat's Battle coming soon_

Chapter 5 Tsume and Nat's Battle

(Nat will be telling the story. For a little bit. Gem will also tell it too.)

'I couldn't believe it. My sister is not really my sister. I looked at Gem. She was sitting alone until Hige walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.'

"Gem are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Hige."

'She was quiet for awhile but Hige stayed by her side. I looked at Kiba to see if his injury was healing.'

'I looked at Natalie. She looked as though someone pulled out her heart and stepped on it. Hige still had his hand on my shoulder. I was scared but with Hige's hand on my shoulder I wasn't so scared.'

"So what do we do now Kiba?"

"Lets just rest a bit. Everyone needs to recuperate. Toboe why don't you go and look for food."

"Okay Kiba."

'I looked at Gem as she looked up at the sky.'

"Your sister seems to be taken it hard."

"She's not my sister..we may have the same father, but we are not sister."

'Natalie walked away from the pack. I didn't know what to do. I just watched her walk away.'

"Natalie where are you going?"

"Toboe just let her go. She just doesn't give a damn about anyone right now."

"But Tsume, if she walks away from us. How will she find us again when we leave for Paradise?"

"Its not damn problem."

"Tsume."

"She won't come back."

'Tsume and Toboe looked at me.'

"Since I am not her sister, what is the point of going to Paradise."

"Everything Gem. If Natalie doesn't come with us to Paradise, will you?"

'For a moment, I didn't know whether I wanted to go. Hige looked at me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I left Gem with the others. I didn't know what to do. So I just stole some black leather pants, a black leather jacket, some boots, sunglasses, and some hair dye. I threw away my old crap. I also stole some bread. I knew this was my life now. None of that Paradise crap.'

"Stop that thief!"

'There was no way that guy would stop me, no one could stop me! That was until he stopped me by knocking me into some garbage cans.'

"So this is what you have decided to do with your life, Natalie? Robbing people, acting tough."  
  
"Shut it Tsume! This is the really me! And no one not even you can change me mind!"

"So what about Paradise?"

"Its just a fairy tail! A lie. Why go chasing after something that might not be true! You can go chase it. I don't care! Take care of Gem! I am not her keeper! GO IDOT!"

"I can't believe all those tough words is coming from a little mouth."

'I kicked him in stomach, he grabbed my hair, I bite his leg, he bite my leg, he kicked me in the stomach, I tackled him into the garbage cans, he kicked me into a dumpster.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what's taking Tsume?"

"Gem, are you coming to Paradise with us?"

'I didn't answer him. I didn't want to tell him I'm not going. Nat didn't consider me as her sister. Even though we did not have the same mother. I didn't care. We were still sisters.'

"Gem, please tell me we are coming."

'I looked at Hige. He was on his knees begging. I didn't know what to say.'

"Hige. I don't know."

"Gem, please."

"HEY ITS TSUME AND-Natalie?"

'I wanted to hurt Tsume so bad. For carrying over his shoulder.'

"ONCE I AM PUT DOWN YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Sure. You keep thinking that."

'Natalie was steaming mad. I knew her well enough to know not to tick her off.'

"Now you two talk it out or fight it out I don't care."

Chapter 6 Gem and Nat's decision coming soon! 

Chapter 6 Gem and Nat's Decision

'I watched as Tsume put Natalie down. She wasn't happy with him, but she held back on attacking him.'

'I watch Tsume walk away from me and toward Hige. Gem looked at me with tears in her eyes.'

"Sister. You've changed."

"I am not your sister. And this is who I am."

"But Nat. We are sisters.."

"NO WE'RE NOT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT THAT NOBLE SAID! I KNEW WE WERE DIFFERENT!"

'I didn't know what to say. I mean we have different mothers but why didn't she want to believe we were sisters?'

"We have the same father, Nat. That makes us sister. Mom, always said.."

"YOUR MOM!!! NOT MINE..."

"SO! NAT WE HAVE OUR FATHERS BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH OUR VAINS! WE ARE SISTERS! WHO CARES IF WE HAVE DIFFERENT MOTHERS! WE ARE SISTERS!"

'She didn't understand. I was different from her. Gem was a full blood wolf.'

"I AM NOT A WOLF! I'm only a half wolf."

'I looked at Natalie. Her eyes were teary.'

"Nat, it doesn't matter that you are a half wolf. You are still my sister. You have always been there for me and protected me. Nat.. please tell me that you won't stop being my sister because of the half wolf thing."

'Natalie was quiet. She looked at me.'

"Gem, I guess I was nervous about you finding out and when the noble told you. I just snapped."

"So does that mean you guys are going to come with us to Paradise. Everything is straight."

"Sorry Hige. I don't think Paradise is where I belong."

'I couldn't believe I said that. I just looked at Gem. I told her how I felt and now Paradise was just nothing. I was so glad to know she still consider me a sister. Even though I was a half wolf.'

"Then Paradise is nothing to me. Without my family there, I don't know what I will do."

"Gem. Please tell me that's not you're answer."  
  
"Hige. I'm sorry."

'I watched Natalie walk away. I had to let my sister go. It was her wish and I couldn't change her mind. Beside she needed time to think. I turned away from Kiba and the others and started for the city.'

"GEM! DON"T LEAVE!"

'I turned around. Hige tried to run to me, but Tsume grabbed his collar.'

"I'm sorry Hige."

Chapter 7 Separated Coming Soon 

Chapter 7 Separated

"Gem come back don't leave!"

'I heard Hige yell my name. I didn't turn my head. I heard him call for me until I reached the hotel in town. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Hige and the others but what was the point of going to Paradise when my sister is not there. I didn't know that she was a half wolf. I love my family and I didn't care what kind of person she was.'

"Mommy look at the doggy!"

'I turned around and saw a small black hair girl with a blue beanie. She had to be around the age of 6 years old. I walked up the little girl. She wasn't scared of me but her mother saw me and hit me with her purse. I ran into the alley. Mother was always nice to everyone including the nobles and humans.'

"_This is horrible._ _At least with the guys I was welcome."_

'Nat had to be doing better then I was.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Gem had to be doing better then I was. I was getting kicked and eating out of cans.'

"I hate this!" 

'I had only been separated from my sister for like 11 hrs and now. I couldn't believe it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I looked around the alley for something to eat when I saw my sister, Natalie's goggles. Dad gave the goggles to her and she threw them out. I picked up the goggles and put them around my neck. Just then I heard a buzzing noise behind me. I turned around and blacked out.'

Chapter 8 Gem Coming soon 

Chapter 8 Gem

(the story will be done the old fashion way)

**Flashback**

"Gem. Wake up dear."

"A just a few more minutes."

"We're going to Paradise today."

"I'm up."

Gem got up slowly and stretched . She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sun was warm and the wind was cool. Nothing could ruin this day. Gem heard so much about Paradise from her mother and today was the day that they would go to Paradise.

"Nat today's the day!"

"Yea I know!"

Gem followed the pack. It was cold and snow made it worse for traveling.

"Is everyone all right back there?"

"Yea mom we're fine."

Gem and Natalie were in the back. Just then one of the wolves yelped in pain. Hunters, in a jeep, followed them and now they were shooting at us. Gem and Nat escaped in time but sadly Gem and Nat were separated from the group.

"Nat what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we should try and find them?"

"Or we can go to Paradise."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Well yea I mean we are all heading there so why not go?"

"Caus' we don't know which way to go?"

"You know we are the daughters of Kinya. So it should be easy for us!"

"All right then, lets go!"

The picture faded out. Nothing but black was around her. Just then a light shined on him. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want to leave you, but," she pulled away from him, "why am I saying but! I shouldn't have left. Even thought my sister left doesn't mean I should. I am happy with you."

He faded away from her arms.

"What's going on?"

"Its time to wake up."

**Flashback**

I opened my eyes after having that weird dream and saw a stain glass window. A black figure came out of nowhere smiling at me.

"What do you want?"

_Chapter 9 Natalie's Other half coming soon IN SEPTEMBER_

Chapter 9 Natalie's Other half

"After leaving the group and having to deal with people all day who hate me. I decided to get some food. The thing that went through my mind as I walked to a small restaurant was Gem and how she was doing. But that left my mind when I smelled the strong scent of steak. I ran to the back of the restaurant to see if the chef had thrown out any steak. The alley was dark and smelled like rotten onions and an animal that had been rotating in the sun. I looked around but no luck, the chef didn't leave anything out."

2 hours later

"I was walking around and couldn't find anything to eat. Well except for a hot dog that had fallen on the ground. Just then I heard a gun. I turned around and saw him. The old man and the dog that was at the camp where Gem and I were held captive. "

"Wolf. We meet again."

"Listen old man I am only half wolf so back off!"

"The man lifted his gun. I was sick and tired of this guy so I turned around and ran off. I must have been running for about 10 minutes cuz he would of caught up to me by now."

"That was close."

"I was out of breath. Just then a strong scent from behind me came out of nowhere. I looked up and saw a dark blue dog with blue eyes. This female dog was going to try and drag me to her master. But something about her was familiar. It was like she was me."

"So you are a half wolf?"

"So I am. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing its just, I'm a half wolf too."

"She turned into her human form and I turned into mine. I noticed something on her hand. It was small white mark. The same mark I had on my hand."

"What is your name?"

"Blue. Why?"

**Natalie's flashback**

_Natalie come see your baby sister. _

_Her name is Blue._

End of flashback 

"Blue. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Take a whiff in the air and tell me what you smell."

"She whiffed the air and looked at me."

"You have the same scent as me. Then that means you're my sister."

"I nodded to her and smiled. I finally found my other half. I told her we had the same mother and father, but when mother was killed father sent you to live with humans. Which made me really mad. And then he meet another female wolf named Kinya. And they had a wolf. Gem. Gem had another sister and she didn't know. I should of never left her. She's not only my sister. She's my best friend."

"Blue, you should come to Paradise with me. Our sister Gem is on her way there with some other wolves."

"I don't know. Would Paradise except me?"

"Why wouldn't Paradise except you?"

"She was quiet and then smiled. She was coming with me. Just as we were about to leave her master came running at me. Blue stopped him. He saw her in her human form. She told him who I was and that she was going with me. He was shocked but let her go. And with that we were off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hige, you okay?"

"Hige, Toboe is talking to you."

"Hmm."

"KIBA!HIGE!TSUME!TOBOE!"

"Hey guys look its Natalie."

"And she has a friend."

"Glad to see you again Natalie. Chance your mind?"

"Yea. OH! You guys meet my sister Blue."

"Your sister?"

"Yea, hey. Where's Gem?"

"She left our group. She's not going to Paradise."

"WHAT!?! WHY!?!"

"Because she didn't want to go to Paradise without her family."

"Can't believe it. Well, what are we doing here standing around lets go find her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to find Paradise."

To be continued..............

Coming Soon Chapter 10 Wolf Blood


End file.
